Annabeth and Percy
by SavannahNCoy
Summary: This is about their time after Gaea and the great prophesy. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based off of the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series written by Rick Riordan. Hope y'all like it.**_

 _Annabeth's POV_

 **Chapter 1**

We had finally defeated Gaea! Good right? Well actually not so much. We lost a lot of people in the battle and have tons of work to do. The whole place is a wreck and we need to repair the damage. I would help as lead architecture fanatic. We planned to have a celebration as soon as the damage was repaired. We would be celebrating the defeat of Gaea and the uniting of the camps. There would be a portal to travel from one camp to the other and we had a peace treaty made and signed to show that the camps are now allied and no longer enemies. The odd thing though is that ever since the defeat of Gaea we haven't seen a single monster or heard a prophesy. It was really strange but peaceful in a way like it was saying that we had been through enough already.

Today we expected for the lumber to be brought in. It was fresh new wood and if I do say so myself the repairs are looking pretty darn good. After we finished we would be adding a whole new section we had agreed upon. It was for the minor gods and also for those who get married and want to start a family. Also several colleges. It would become not only a place to train yourself but a whole little world just for demi-gods. I couldn't wait for it all to be finished.

" Hey, Wise girl." Percy said coming up behind me and placing his head on my shoulder as he watched the campers work on the repairs with his arms around my waist.

" Hey, Seaweed brain." I replied with a smug smile.

" After the universities are built we should pretty much be in college." He ventured. " What would you study?"

" Well, architecture of course!"

" Just what I thought, but is that _all_ that you have thought about doing?"

" Pretty much, yeah. What about you, though? What would you study?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe a Marine Biologist or teaching or…something. I'll think of something."

" Teaching?" I asked. " Since when do you want to be a teacher?"

" Well, I could bring in new campers and teach about the Greek and Roman gods and godessess. It could be cool, I suppose."

" You, want to be a teacher? I would have never guessed."

He blushed, no longer behind me. " I _could_ teach. I'm not sure what I might do. It's just an option."

He looked me in the eye. " What do you think of when you think the future?"

I shook my head. " I don't know." I told him truthfully. " You and I going to college here, I suppose. Then getting jobs and then get married probably." At the end I knew I was blushing but he didn't mind.

" Sounds like an amazing plan!" He said. I just laughed.

Just then the lumber arrived in a massive truck. The lumber was in good shape and was a beautiful color. The problem was how long it was. It was pretty long. I felt bad for the person driving behind the truck. When a big burly dude stepped out. He was wearing overalls and blue jeans beneath them. He also wore a red shirt and to top it off a cowboy hat and ruddy boots that looked like they hadn't been worn in decades. The guy looked to be in his late thirties maybe early forties.

" I'm hear to drop off this lumber." He called in his deep voice.

It sent a shiver down my spine. All my instincts told me he was a monster. My body instantly tended up. " Are you mortal?" I managed to ask.

" Annabeth…." Percy started.

Just then the guy interrupted him. " No, and be glad I am not. How do you think a mortal would take that question?"

" Not well." I admitted. " If your not mortal than what are you? Are you

half-blood or monster?"

He turned to Percy. " I thought you said she was a child of Athena."

" I am." I said before Percy could say anything.

" Well, I'm past the boundary, aren't I?"

" Yes, could we just start over? My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

" Heatry. My name is a joke. All my father's doing. I blame him."

" Who is you god parent?" I asked.

" Apollo," he replied. " My father name me Heatry. So that he could call me his little heat in a cold room. Also it is pronounced he-tree. You don't hear the a but you can just call me Heat."

" Well, it's not _that_ bad."

" Anyway, What do I do with this lumber?"

" Right over here, Heat." Percy said.

Heat placed the lumber down and the campers swarmed over the lumber grabbing pieces for their project. When they were done there was nothing left. Heat just stared at where it had been.

" I guess y'all will need a new shipment?" he asked and everyone turned to look at him and nodded.

" Thanks for coming, Heat." Percy told him.

" Anytime, Percy and I got work to do so see ya around."

Heat got in his truck and drove off leaving a dust trail behind. Before Annabeth asked, " How do you know him, Percy?"

"Well, He was a bit older than most and I recruited him. However, he left a couple of years later to live out his life."

" Oh," was all I could come up with before looking at the workers just standing there with their prized lumber. " Get to work. This project won't be getting done any faster."

Percy went to the water fountain to get a drink and heal any scrapes. When he was done he sat down. His hair now falling in his eyes.

"Hey, mister! You need to be working." I told him.

" I'm on break." He replied.

"Good. Then help me plan this." I told him holding plans for the house we wanted to build.

" You're the architect. I just have a few things I need on the house. You include those I'll be happy."

" And those things would be?" I asked afraid of what I might hear.

" 1. A swimming pool. 2. Lots of open air, I don't want to be scrunched in a tiny house. & 3\. A good view of the ocean and where you smell it."

" Okay." I told him looking at the plans. " We can work those things in."

" Good. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said pointing to the repairs. " I am needed."

I smiled. " Go get 'em tiger." He just laughed.

I watched him leave sadly before looking back at our plans. It was a two story mansion with a huge living room, a good sized kitchen, 3 bathrooms,5 bedrooms, 2 studies, a nice dining room, and just an extra room for anything else. I loved it. It had the ocean in the back and a pool in the front.

I couldn't wait for it to be built and hopefully by then Percy would have proposed because I can't see myself with anybody else.

" Annabeth?" asked a male voice and was surprised to see one of my brothers.

" Yes, Malcolm?"

Everybody looked at me. " We finished."

" You finished?" I repeated but it came out a question.

" Yes," he told me looking at his feet. " We finished every everything except for the houses for those who want to live here but no one has submitted a plan for one yet but even then we couldn't begin to build it plus we are out of supplies to build."

" Okay. Thanks." I told him before projecting my voice to the quiet crowd. "Thank you, everyone! We could not have done this without every one of y'alls help! There is much to celebrate! So, put up the banners and grab your nice clothes cause we're throwing a party tonight!" Right after I finished the crowd erupted in cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy's POV_

 **Chapter 2**

"If it's a party why do we have to dress up?" Frank complained.

"Because," I explained. "That's the way it was planned."

"Planned?" Jason asked. "That stuff out there was _planned?!"_

"Of course!" I replied nudging him. "A majority by Piper."

"Well," Jason said forcing a smile. "It's _lovely_."

" _Sure._ " Frank said looking out the window of Cabin three. " _Very_ lovely."

"It's supposed to represent all the cabins." Percy explained pointing out strawberry vines growing around a swirling metal thing for decoration. "The strawberry vine is for Demeter."

"You mean Ceres?" They asked in unison.

Percy waved his hand. "Same goddess different form. Anyways you can pick the strawberry right off the vibe and eat them."

"Seems right." Jason said. "Being the goddess of harvest and all."

" _Guys,"_ Percy said exasperated. "I think your missing the point."

"Free strawberries." Frank replied looking hungrily at the strawberries. "Got it."

"They have everything for all the 'major gods'. Right?"

"Yes." Percy said looking at Frank pointedly. " At least _someone_ understands!"

"Mmm…thanks don't mention it." Frank said without looking at them.

" _Frank!"_ Percy said trying to grab his attention but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, that's me." Frank replied.

The girls burst in the door. They all looked shocked to see the boys just laying lazily around. They each looked each other.

" _Boys."_ They said in unison.

"Are we going or not?" Piper asked. "I didn't plan this party just to watch it."

"And you did a fabulous job at planning it." Jason said his voice hitching at fabulous Piper seemed to ignore it though.

"Are we going or not?" Piper repeated.

"Yes," Jason replied as they walked towards the door.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. "I didn't just waste _two hours_ just for you to say we're not going."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to suggest we _do_ go." I reassured her.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said tugging me closer to the door and I relented letting her pull me out into the open air.

We walked to the beach and found the whole camp dancing. A very odd scene was Chiron and Rachel were dancing. They were graceful and beautiful until Rachel tripped over one of Chiron's hooves and landed on the ground with a thud. When she got up green smoke billowed around her. With that she spoke a prophesy:

" _ **The owl must venture on a quest,**_

 _ **To prevent endless death.**_

 _ **One mortal might one be,**_

 _ **The rest are up to thee.**_

 _ **But choose wisely your three."**_

After the last word came out her helpers dragged her from the scene. Everyone looked confused.

"Why?" I suddenly ask. "We just got back from a quest and just finished repairing things from a war!"

"Well, I would guess you would want to stop endless death before it, ah, reached everyone in the world, perhaps." Annabeth answered. "The owl is the symbol of Athena so someone from the Athena cabin and it says three will go on the quest. One is to be mortal. It seems we have to choose the person to lead the quest, their demi-god companion, and the mortal. We will have to choose wisely it says. So who is going?"

Everybody looks at her. "It is decided!" Chiron announced. "Annabeth is to lead this quest." He looked at her and patted her on the back. "Now, pick your companions."

"Umm…Percy?"

"Sure," He said then frowned. "Wait whose the mortal going to be?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Well, we could always steal the oracle…. I mean Rachel is mortal and she has trained some. She has the sight now….."

"It could work but does she count as a mortal since she became the oracle?"

"Well she's not a half-blood." I retorted.

"I know." She said before turning to Chiron. "May Rachel go?"

"Of course," Chiron answered to our relief. "But do keep in mind Rachel is still mortal. Try to keep her safe and make sure she doesn't die. We need her she is our oracle after all."

"We will," Annabeth responded. "Come on, Percy. We need to pack."

"Shouldn't we tell Rachel though?" I asked.

Annabeth walked over to Piper. "Would you mind explaining what is happening and that We would like her to come on our quest when she wakes?" She asked and Piper nodded. "Thank you, Piper."

She walked back over to me. "There. It's done and decided. Now let's go pack."

"But…" I sighed. " _Fine."_

We packed everything. We packed weapons, food, drinks, clothes, sheets, anything we could think of we packed it. When I was done it was like lifting a huge boulder. It hurt but it wasn't too bad.

I walked outside and waited by the Athena cabin for her to finish. She came out with her hair in a ponytail and a large bundle over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied shifting my large pack on my shoulders. "Let's go grab Rachel and get this started. The more deaths we prevent the better." I hesitated. " _Right?_ "

"What kind of question is that?" Annabeth asked. " _Of course we want to prevent as many deaths as possible._ "

"But what is behind all the deaths?" I asked.

Hazel walked up behind us. Ahem. She cleared her throat letting us know she was there as we turned she started speaking. " I think I might know what is happening." She began as we listened in. "Nico I talked and agreed. We think something is going on with our father."

"Hades?" Annabeth questioned. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Hazel admitted. "Neither does Nico. We think it has to do with all the spirits being forced back in the underworld and some still alive who _should_ be dead."

"Okay." Annabeth said. "Thanks for the help, Hazel."

Hazel smiled. "Anytime. Now, go knock 'em dead."

"Hazel?" I asked.

She continued to smile. "Pun not intended." She walked off to meet up with Frank. They stood beside a life size statue of the seven. I have no absolute idea as to what they used to make the statue but it _looked_ like us. It even had color. I looked at Annabeth and knew it was not her idea. The camp must have done it. I knew it wasn't there yesterday.

"Percy," She breathed looking at it. "The architecture is _amazing_."

That's when Tyson my half brother lumbered up. He looked at the statue. "Do you like it?" Tyson asked excitedly. "I designed it myself for my brother and his friends."

"Tyson, you shouldn't have." I told him. "We don't need a statue. It's amazing and all but we don't anybody honoring us."

"It's a symbol, Percy." Annabeth explained. "That we helped saved the world, saved our camp, and united the two camps. It's not for people to honor us but so that they might remember us."

"Yeah, okay." I agreed before looking at the sea. "Do you think they're proud of us? I mean out godly parents. Do you think they are happy with our success or just don't care?"

"I think they care and are secretly proud. They just don't choose to show it." Annabeth answered.

"It was Dad's idea." Tyson put in. "He told me about it and I designed it especially for my brother and his six friends!"

"Thanks, Tyson. It truly is lovely." Annabeth told him before turning to me. "We should get going."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I said. "We need to grab Rachel and get a move on." I patted Tyson's arm. "Thank you, brother."

We made our way to the Big House to find Rachel there waiting for us. She got up with a pack on her shoulder with a few tiny holes all over it. "Hey," She exclaimed. "For a second I thought you guys left without me!"

"No," Annabeth reassured her. "We didn't and wouldn't. We said you were coming so you shall come but we need to get moving we're already starting late."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "I'd noticed."

"Anyways, Hazel told us she and Nico think it has something to do with their dad, Hades. So I guess we start there."

"Yeah, okay, I'm following but how do we get to the underworld?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think we'll have to go to the underworld." Annabeth replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Thanatos is probably running around looking for those who _should_ be dead. So, if I had to guess, I would say Hades is making sure Thanatos is doing what he is supposed to and making sure he doesn't get any of the living. Thing is what will happen if somebody makes Hades mad? He might just let Thanatos have whoever he chooses. That is probably what will cause endless death."

"So how are we supposed to help Hades stay peaceful?" I asked. "Help him destroy all the dead that have come back to the living? Then tell him 'Okay you can go back down to your spooky kingdom. Oh, and your welcome!'. Is that what we're supposed to do?"

"That doesn't actually sound to complicated. Let's do it." Annabeth said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked surprised.

"No," Annabeth answered. "Now, let's go we're wasting time we do not have."


End file.
